


I am not ashamed of being called a simp for your abs

by teddy_or_something



Series: En Guarde! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Akaashi Keji's Thighs, Alternate Universe, Fencing, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, because they don't get enough appreciation, but in Akaashi's POV, its the same story, this is also a fencing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: It really isn't that difficult to recognize the signs of attraction in the way that Bokuto interacts with Akaashi.Though, it is important to note that he's never been soobviousabout it before.ORAkaashi is a top tier seduction master and Bokuto has a really hard time taking a hint.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: En Guarde! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	I am not ashamed of being called a simp for your abs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, so this is a sequel to thick thighs for thought, but it can easily be read as a stand alone. If you need clarification on any of the terms used, there's a glossary in the ending notes of thick thighs for thought. Again, this was not beta read, so sorry for any typos. I'll look over it again and fix any that I see.

Akaashi Keiji is anything but coy. This may just be the most important aspect of his personality. He is blunt, he is sarcastic, and he is straightforward. He is not shy, and he is not the flirty type either. However, he does have a bit of a thing (the entire thing, the thing is huge, it is gargantuan) for Bokuto, the captain of the men's sabre squad, and he is also perceptive enough to know that Bokuto has a bit of a thing (the whole thing, the thing is enormous, it is humungous) for Akaashi right back. 

It really isn't that difficult to recognize the signs of attraction in the way that Bokuto interacts with Akaashi. And it's also difficult not to notice his wandering gaze whenever Akaashi is in a pair of particularly form fitting joggers or his knickers during practice. Bokuto has never been good at keeping his emotions hidden (he has gotten a yellow card on more than one occasion for stomping back to his en guarde line), and this time is no exception.

Though, it is important to note that he's never been so _obvious_ about it before.

When Bokuto scores the first touché, Akaashi is not surprised, but he is a little annoyed at himself for not parrying quicker. He can feel the taller man's gaze on him as his eyebrow twitches. He turns and walks back to his line, acutely aware of the eyes on his back before he turns back around, settling into his en guarde position. 

"En guarde!" Yukie calls. "Ready? Fence!" 

He easily gains the attack, as it seems that Bokuto wasn't paying any attention to Yukie, causing him to be late to move. Akaashi extends his arm out and cuts him in the head, almost certain that the words that Bokuto had muttered under his breath would've gotten him a yellow card (really, he has to work on his potty-mouth). He heads back to his line, slightly concerned because Bokuto is usually never distracted during a match, but satisfied with the point either way.

It isn't until he gets the next touch with essentially no resistance that he begins to think that something is seriously wrong with his captain (when did he even have time to go into emo mode?). 

He frowns, wondering what the problem would possibly be when he sees it. Bokuto's eyes staring just below his waist line.

Oh. _Oh._

"I see," he murmurs to himself. 

Here's the thing, right?

Akaashi knows that his thighs are unreal. He knows that he, himself, is not ugly, and that he might even be considered attractive by some. He is aware that he is fit and lean, with just the right amount of muscle to frame his lithe body and give the horny mind all kinds of wanton thoughts. He knows that Bokuto-san is attracted to him, at least to some extent, and he knows that part of that is due to his thighs.

What he did not know, however, was that said thighs would be enough to distract him during a bout. Talk about a revelation (Akaashi definitely revels in it, haha).

Akaashi, himself, simultaneously thanks and curses every deity out there that Bokuto's body was almost completely covered up by his fencing gear. Such a display would surely throw Akaashi off of his game too.

Bokuto's body is ridiculous. His calves bulged in his knee high socks and his arms (when not being covered up by his jacket and lame, curse this sport) seemed to flex with his every movement. His ass (God, his _ass_ ) was round and gorgeous. It was probably due to all the lunging and squatting that he did on a regular basis, but he had an ass so tight Akaashi wanted to just grab a handful and _squeeze._ It seemed that he was really trying to kill Akaashi with that ass (on a Thursday afternoon, no less).

But by far, the most impressive things about Bokuto were his abs. The guy's abs were godlike. They were herculean. They were cut and sharp and probably rock solid (he wouldn't know; he's never gotten a chance to actually _touch_ the damn things) and dear God, Akaashi wanted to lick him up and down like a lollipop.

Anyways.

The match goes by quickly, with Bokuto mostly making simple mistakes like late parrys and bad footwork. Akaashi wins, 5 to 2, and he would say something sarcastic about Bokuto's technique if it weren't for the way that Bokuto was penetrating his very being with his eyes (he could think of something else that Bokuto-san could be penetrating-).

Instead, he settles for a murmured "Are you okay, Bokuto-san?" to which he receives a hurried "Yeah, I'm fine" before Bokuto turns away and unplugs his body cord from the score box. Bokuto spends the rest of practice completely ignoring him, and Akaashi decides that, _yes_ , he has to do something about this right the fuck now, because Bokuto will never rail him of his own accord.

So, after practice, though he usually changes faster than anyone on the team, he moves a bit slower in removing his gear, lingering in the locker room until he and Bokuto are the last two people left.

As stated at the beginning, Akaashi Keiji is not coy. Akaashi Keiji _is_ , however, nothing if not ambitious, and he is going to get Bokuto to bang him like a taiko drum if it is the last thing that he does.

"Bokuto-san," he calls out, and he sees him jump and turn his head so far over his shoulder that Akaashi wonders if he isn't an owl for a second.

"Akaashi?" squeaks Bokuto, turning around and shoving the rest of his things in his bag with seemingly no order whatsoever. Akaashi supposes that he can see why Bokuto's so anxious. He wouldn't want to be cornered by his crush in a locker room either, but some things just can't be helped.

Akaashi cocks an eyebrow, kindly ignoring Bokuto's jumpiness in favor of asking him the same question from before. Perhaps getting straight to the point won't be the most effective route here. He has to play it safe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks. "You seemed a bit preoccupied during our bout today." Bokuto was not a bit preoccupied, he was preoccupied by a fuck ton, but Akaashi is not a complete asshole, so he cuts him some slack. Let it never be said that Akaashi is not merciful. 

"What? No, I wasn't preoccupied. I mean, I _was,_ but it's nothing to worry about, so don't worry about it, okay Akaashi?" His words are rushed, almost running into each other, and his face is pale. Akaashi narrows his eyes. That was such complete and utter bullshit that it was almost funny.

Because how the hell is he going to get fucked if he doesn't worry about it?

So here's what he does. He stands up, and in two long strides, places himself directly in front of Bokuto. He may be a bit shorter than Bokuto, but the taller's height does nothing to aid him as Akaashi effectively traps him against the wall, leaving no spaces open for him to escape through. Bokuto must realize this because his eyes dart all around Akaashi before settling back on his face resignedly, seemingly accepting his fate. 

Akaashi raises his hand up to Bokuto's forehead, taking note of the blush rapidly spreading on the other boy's cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asks, as if he doesn't already know the answer. "You're really red." 

If possible, his face gets even redder (Akaashi's fairly sure that it is indeed possible, considering that the boy in front of him is so flustered that he's expecting his hair to turn green just to complete the look). "I-" he pauses, taking a breath. "I'm fine," he finishes, and _yes_ , this is exactly what Akaashi was aiming for. He'd just have to push a bit more now.

"Bokuto-san-"

"Akaashi, please," Bokuto all but whimpers, and Akaashi struggles to keep his mind on the task in front of him, moving his hand down to grip the other's firm ( _so firm_ ) bicep to keep himself grounded. "Drop it?"

Bokuto is starting to look a bit worried now, so Akaashi decides to just go for the kill.

"I noticed you staring at my thighs earlier, Bokuto-san."

"Oh… did you?" He thinks he hears Bokuto's voice shake a bit as he says it.

Akaashi nods. "Yes, Bokuto-san. I'm almost certain of it. Any…" he creeps his hand over from Bokuto's bicep to his chest, "particular reason why?" he asks, and he swears to God, if Bokuto can't take a hint by now, Akaashi doesn't know what he's going to do.

"I want to fuck you six ways to Sunday," Bokuto says suddenly. Though Akaashi prides himself on knowing all of Bokuto's quirks and weaknesses, he still sometimes finds himself shocked at the boy's sheer disregard for tact when speaking. Despite his surprise, an almost palpable relief fills the air as he moves his hands up to cup the back of Bokuto's neck and whispers "do it then," relishing in the way that Bokuto attacks his lips and grips at his thighs. _'This,'_ he reminds himself, _'this is what I was waiting for.'_

He and Bokuto make out for a long moment before the taller boy pulls away, but Akaashi can't get enough of him, his smell, his taste. His mouth latches onto Bokuto's throat, nipping and sucking, making sure that he would leave bruises. 

Bokuto's hands clench harder at his thighs, pulling Akaashi into himself. "Fuck, Akaashi," he says, and as if the sensual way that his name rolled off of Bokuto's tongue wasn't enough to do him in, he tacks on, "your thighs are amazing."

Akaashi moans, pulling away from Bokuto's neck to shove his tongue down the other's throat, because goddamnit, Bokuto tasted just like candy (or maybe not, and Akaashi was just that excited) and it was hard to get enough of his slick tongue maneuvering it's way around Akaashi's mouth. He tangles his hands in Bokuto's hair, grateful that Bokuto doesn't gel it up before practice because he wouldn't be able to fit it under the mask. It's soft in his hands and he wants to play in it a bit longer, but his hands have more pressing matters to attend to (namely Bokuto's rock solid abs that Akaashi _finally_ has the luxury of touching).

"Bokuto-san," he murmurs. His lips are almost touching Bokuto's ear and he's sure the older boy can feel his hot breath as he speaks. "Do you have any idea how much I hate your fencing gear?" He slides a hand up that firm, toned chest. "I can't ever see _anything_ through your jacket."

And, well, after waiting so long for it and putting forth so much effort into making this happen, Akaashi doesn't feel the need to restrain himself from moving his hands all over Bokuto's torso. He moves a hand up until he reaches one of his nipples, tweaking it experimentally. When Bokuto gasps, he smirks and does it again. Then, because he can't possibly miss this opportunity to make Bokuto squirm, he rolls the nipple between his fingers before moving on to the other one to give it the same attention.

Bokuto was always one for nicknames, Akaashi thinks, as he moans "'Kaashi," and moves Akaashi's arms to his shoulders. Akaashi is almost sad that he doesn't get to feel the older boy's abs anymore, but supposes that he can forgive Bokuto for that, seeing as his hands are now able to grab and pull at his hair.

He gasps as Bokuto grabs his ass and fucking _kneads_ (holy _shit_ ), and he is so caught up in the feeling of Bokuto's hair in his hands and his hands practically massaging his ass that he barely even registers Bokuto's hands moving lower. Then he's being pulled _up, up, up_ until his legs are wrapped around Bokuto's torso. If he didn't already want to ride this man until he breaks, this would surely convince him.

"Oh god, Bokuto-san," he gasps, gripping Bokuto's hair a bit tighter at the reminder that those muscles that he is so infatuated with are not just for show.

"Your thighs, 'Kaashi," the older replies. "They're unreal. Out of this world." Then he's nudging Akaashi's chin up and sucking bruises into his neck and rubbing his thighs and saying "so hot" during the rare moments that his mouth is not connected with Akaashi's throat, and Akaashi can't help but whimper and squeeze his thighs even tighter around his torso, wanting more and more and _more._

"Bokuto-san, please," he cries, and then Bokuto does the last thing that he wants- he fucking stops- and Akaashi could cry, except that Bokuto is looking up at him with a frown and saying-

"Can't fuck you, you know. No condoms or lube."

And yet again, Bokuto has reminded him of something, that something being that not only does Akaashi want Bokuto to pin him to a wall, he also has a crush on the guy because of things like this- this thoughtfulness, even in the heat of a moment. He pulls him into a deep kiss (because what else is he supposed to do? He's absolutely gone for this guy, he's helpless).

"Bokuto-san, just- anything. Please," he begs, rolling his hips up.

Bokuto curses, gaze darkening. "Get down," he says, and Akaashi wastes no time in doing so. 

His legs nearly turn to jelly at the feel of Bokuto's hand on his dick. "Bokuto-san! Ah!" he cries, hips bucking into the touch.

He can feel Bokuto's erection against his thigh, so when he finally unbuckles his own pants, Akaashi is already on him, grabbing his hard length in hand and stroking it at the same pace as Bokuto's hand moving on Akaashi. Bokuto gasps, and then he's sucking on Akaashi's neck again (he's sure that he'll look like he'd just been attacked by a wild animal after this), then moving to his lips and kissing him.

They're close, and Akaashi is sure that a hand job has never felt this good. Perhaps it's just because Bokuto-san is giving him one? Or maybe it's the forbiddenness of doing it in a school locker room. Whatever it is, it feels fan-fucking-tastic, and Akaashi can feel his muscles tense before he cums, head thrown back and moaning Bokuto's name, the pleasure so intense that it makes his toes curl.

"Fuck, Bokuto-san!" he exclaims as Bokuto milks him through his orgasm. "So good, so good, so good!"

"Akaaaashi," Bokuto moans.

He speeds his hand up at that, determined to make Bokuto cum. "Come on, Bokuto-san," he says, close to his ear. "Come for me." Bokuto shoots his release all over Akaashi's hand, groaning some unintelligible version of his name that's reminiscent of the first few weeks that they knew each other.

They stood there for a while as they came down from their high. Akaashi feels light, like he just won the lottery. The feeling persists even as they wash their hands and fix their clothes, intensifying as he sees Bokuto-san admiring his handiwork on his neck. Akaashi smiles, unable to stop the next word from coming out of his mouth.

"Touché."

Bokuto laughs, and the sound is like music to Akaashi's ears. "Akaashiiiiiii, you're so corny!" he exclaims, pulling Akaashi into himself and nuzzling his hair. "Go on a date with me?" he asks quietly, and there it is. Akaashi can now die happy.

"Of course, Bokuto-san," he nods. "I would love to."

Smiling, they turn and leave the locker room, and Akaashi is absolutely delighted that his hard work paid off. He's also glad, he thinks, for the strong arm thrown around his waist, and especially the boy attached to it. Bokuto-san may not be perfect, but in Akaashi's eyes, he's damn close.

(Especially those abs, _Jesus._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Or you can look me up on Twitter and rant about how you're totally gonna fail at No Simp September. Whatever works😂


End file.
